


Drips of Love

by Kissanminttu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oh, and alleria has nipple piercings, its just soft alleria with her soft queen ok, praising, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: The strength of Alleria Windrunner was known to the world – and yet Alexstrasza hadn’t ever met a creature as delicate as her.





	Drips of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/gifts).



> Listen. If I want to write about lesbians having soft moments while bathing for the 4897584773th time. I Will.  
> Thank you for all the gays in my life, bringing me so much Joy.  
> Have a pleasant read ♡

”Why would you go so far away, my love?”

Alexstrasza has seen all of Alleria. Every bit of her skin, all the scars stuck on it and the peculiarities decorating it, shown nothing but care and acceptance even to Alleria’s crudest sides. The Queen appears to know Alleria better than she knows herself. Every day there’s a moment Alleria spends wondering over her fortune. The amber eyes hold so much sheer _love_ for her; nothing like Alleria has seen before. With her Queen, even the Void is no threat to Alleria.

And despite all this, the ranger is shy to approach Alexstrasza. The secluded open-air bath is only for the two and yet Alleria settles down opposite Alexstrasza while they exchange news of the well-worn day. When the Queen presents her question with great yearning in her tone, it rushes a blush to the elf’s face. Fortunately, it doesn’t make much difference from the heat that is already covering her skin. The ranger has learnt well that for her dear life Alexstrasza would not willingly bathe in cold water.

Alleria gives up on her silliness. She shifts closer to the Dragon Queen across the steaming bath, all the way until their lips meet in a gentle collision.

“That’s much better,” Alexstrasza murmurs, placing a kiss on the top of Alleria’s nose.

The Queen looks lovely, her red hair untamed and brushed away from her forehead. Under the water her hands have already found the ranger’s waist and Alexstrasza makes space for her lover to sit between her legs. Alleria complies, soon finding herself at complete peace, resting her back against Alexstrasza’s frame. Her front is soft and ample, Alleria tries not focusing too dearly on the breasts that push up to her.

“Of all the things my hands have held, you are the dearest,” Alexstrasza tells Alleria, securing the ranger into an embrace. Having lived so long, how could she say that… But the Life-Binder is not prone to lies and a smile tugs Alleria’s lips as she hears the Queen’s words. Alleria’s body unwinds, the touch of her lover relaxing her all around. She melts to Alexstrasza, every passing second a bit more.

Alexstrasza does her favourite thing, running her face along Alleria’s neck, gathering her senses full of the scent and feel of Alleria. The dragon purrs out of bliss, simply unable to contain it. Her ranger is so adorable and deserving: from the rose-colored tint on her cheeks to the way her breath hitched from the smallest of touches. Worth of every drip of affection Alexstrasza could provide her.

The strength of Alleria Windrunner is known to the world – and yet Alexstrasza hasn’t ever met a creature as delicate as her. She was privileged to see this side of the ranger, who had gone through so much injustice.

A quiet whimper rises from Alleria alone by the act of having her breasts gently captured. The noise rings heavenly in Alexstrasza’s ears, serving her a reminder of all the reasons why touching Alleria is such a blessing.  

The Dragon Queen wants to hear it again and again, every morning and every moonlight - and fortunately Alexstrasza knows exactly how to touch her. Where to kiss, where to lay gentle bites, all just to pull that one noise from Alleria. The Dragon Queen’s fingers trace the sides of Alleria’s bosom as her face is pressed close and her lips linger against the curve of Alleria’s ear.

“Such a beautiful thing, I could hold you like this for hours and never tire of it,” she coos. Alleria is out of breath and speechless, her only option to bask in the compliments of her lover.

Delicately, the Queen rolls her fingers around the piercings on the peak of her breasts. Alexstrasza feels Alleria pressing forward into her hands, exciting a low growl off of the dragon’s tongue. It was a sight to behold, to feel the ranger’s whole body tremble in her embrace from such simple touches.

“Does that feel good, my darling?” Alexstrasza asks as she continues to play with the piercings, fondling the warm metal and nipples between her fingers. Alleria nods, turning her head to gaze back over her shoulder at her Queen. The look they share breathes of love so passionate, even the Titans wouldn’t dare to come in between them.

Alleria exhales sharply, voice tumbling down near breathless as she speaks: “Gods, _yes_.” The desperation for _more_ could be heard from her words.

The ranger’s hand lifts and pulls Alexstrasza forward, making their lips meet in a fierce kiss. The warmth of the bath water trails down Alleria’s cheek as she tugs Alexstrasza closer. Her lips part so that she might kiss her Queen deeper.

Alexstrasza responds eagerly, ready to satisfy any craving of her loved one. Alleria is soon drowning in her haze of lust, oxygen escaping her lungs as the dragon’s tongue meddles with hers. The Queen is too wonderful of a kisser, Alleria is ever nothing less than hooked to the way her mouth moves against her own, as if their lips were made only for one another. Alexstrasza forces their kiss to an end, for she knows it is already _a lot_ for the ranger.

“There’s no rush, my love,” her Queen lovingly reminds Alleria.

She is still cradling Alleria’s breasts, palms covering her hardened nipples, but Alleria takes one of her hands and tugs it lower. A clash of a softened hum and a growl can be hear from Alexstrasza as she allows her hand to be guided between Alleria’s thighs. Alleria shows her Queen she doesn’t need to be patient with her tonight.

“Very well then, my sweet ranger,” Alleria gets a feathery kiss to her cheek as Alexstrasza’s body seems to press even more tightly onto hers. Her hand finds the aching parts between Alleria’s thighs and her muscles tense, but in the hold of her Queen there isn’t anything to get afraid of. Alexstrasza hushes at her in the comforting manner she always does.

“Denying pleasure from you is the very last thing I would do in my existence,” she then murmurs, face once again encircling Alleria’s neck, lips gifting kisses to her hot skin and teeth tenderly marking the ranger. The obliging hand of her lover strokes Alleria, so well and excessively that Alleria can’t but push her hips into its movements.

Her voice is more than present, pure honey to the Queen’s ears. As she slips her fingertips into Alleria’s warmth, Alexstrasza is blushing of arousal herself.

She can’t wait to lead her ranger through many waves of beatitude; as many as it would require for Alleria to completely collapse against her.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm Soft and hope you are as well.


End file.
